User blog:Seddiebade13/quiz thingy
yo imma do this too #'You talked to an ex today, correct?' my standard answer for this is 'hah you're funny anon' but this isn't tumblr so no I have not #'Is trust a big issue for you?' YES #'Did you hang out with the person you like recently?' eh... define 'recently' #'What are you excited for?' party at my place next sunday, y'all are invited #'What happened tonight?' I went on an adventure to walgreens and then had a milkshake and then sat in front of my laptop... so that's it. #'What is the last beverage you had?' does a malt count? if not, milk #'How many people of the opposite sex do you fully trust?' uno... dos... tres. #'Do you own a pair of skinny jeans?' why of course #'What are you gonna do Saturday night?' this and finish my tumblr queue... then maybe go to bed before 1 #'What are you going to spend money on next?' lunch tomorrow #'Are you going out with the last person you kissed?' hahahahahaha #'Do you think you’ll change in the next 3 months?' yeah, I think I'm going to change a lot, actually. #'Who do you feel most comfortable talking to about anything?' my friend Mel or my homegirl @MustacheUnicorn64 (you can't tag people on here and I don't appreciate the sass it) #'The last time you felt broken?' I deleted my life a month or two ago, that was traumatizing (okay none of you are going to understand that why did I even put it) #'Are you starting to realize anything?' that most people aren't even worth half the trouble you go through for them. #'Are you in a good mood?' eh. my version of a good mood. #'Would you ever want to swim with sharks?' are they the sharks from nemo #'Are your eyes the same color as your dad’s?' mine are darker brown but essentially yes #'What do you want right this second?' a glass of water would actually be nice #'What would you say if the person you love/like kissed another girl/boy?' if we were dating, I'd probably curse them out and dump them, but if we weren't I wouldn't say anything because I'd want them to be happy, and if that's making them happy, who am I to say anything? #'Is your current hair color your natural hair color?' well idk my hair is always lighter/red-er in the summer so #'Would you be able to date someone who doesn’t make you laugh?' tbh, no. #'What was the last thing that made you laugh?' myself woW I'M SO LAME #'Do you really, truly miss someone right now?' atm no #'Does everyone deserve a second chance?' it honestly depends #'Honestly, do you hate the last boy you were talking to?' no he's actually one of my closest friends #'Does the person you have feelings for right now, know you do?' nah #'Are you one of those people who never drinks soda?' I used to be and my skin looked so good, but now I do like every other day and just ew #'Listening to?' Drowning Man by U2, I'm feeling nostalgic for a time I never experienced #'Do you ever write in pencil anymore?' if you prefer pens then I will have an issue with you. WHAT IF YOU MAKE A MISTAKE THEN YOU HAVE A HUGE UGLY SCRIBBLE CROSSING IT OUT AND NO #'Do you know where the last person you kissed is?' no. he gone bro #'Do you believe in love at first sight?' #'Who did you last call?' my house IN MAY #'Who was the last person you danced with?' my sister while I was cleaning my room yesterday oops #'Why did you kiss the last person you kissed?' bc I can't be tamed #'When was the last time you ate a cupcake?' last weekend #'Did you hug/kiss one of your parents today?' nope oops #'Ever embarrass yourself in front of a crush?' no I never do anything embarrassing #'If you could, would you take back your last kiss?' yes it was terrible #'Did you talk to someone until you fell asleep last night?' no #'Who was the last person to call you?' my frienddddd #'Do you sing in the shower?' nah son #'Do you dance in the car?' if I am shotgun or with one of my friends in the back then yes #'Ever used a bow and arrow?' yes and I am actually quite good FUN FACT #'Last time you got a portrait taken by a photographer?' school pictures #'Do you think musicals are cheesy?' are we talking High School or Wicked here #'Is Christmas stressful?' no Christmas is a time of joy and wonder #'Ever eat a pierogi?' idk are they those Polish things that like you have once a year or is that something different #'Favorite type of fruit pie?' apple or peach #'Occupations you wanted to be when you were a kid?' astronaut, teacher #'Do you believe in ghosts?' yas #'Ever have a Deja-vu feeling?' no, actually I have not. #'Take a vitamin daily?' I'm 'too old for gummies' so no. YOU ARE NEVER TOO OLD FOR GUMMY VITAMINS #'Wear slippers?' in the winter yah #'Wear a bath robe?' nah #'What do you wear to bed?' shorts and a t-shirt in the summer, flannels and a sweatshirt in the winter #'First concert?' LAURIE BERKNER MUSTACHEUNICORN64 YOU LIED YOU LITTLE LIAR HOW COULD YOU FORGET I am v. offended #'Wal-Mart, Target or Kmart?' Target, I ain't about that Walmart life #'Nike or Adidas?' Nike #'Cheetos Or Fritos?' Fritos #'Peanuts or Sunflower seeds?' both are pretty swaggy #'Favorite Taylor Swift song?' All Too Well, only song that sounds and feels genuine. #'Ever take dance lessons?' I used to #'Is there a profession you picture your future spouse doing?' yes he will be professional hockey player #'Can you curl your tongue?' NO AND IT CAUSES ME PAIN #'Ever won a spelling bee?' no #'Have you ever cried because you were so happy?' wow no #'What is your favorite book?' Life of Pi hit me right in the feels #'Do you study better with or without music?' music bc I need to jam #'Regularly burn incense?' oh god no #'Ever been in love?' well not in the way this question is inferring #'Who would you like to see in concert?' Coldplay or The Neighbourhood but I wanna go to an old Coldplay concert and obviously that's not possible so #'What was the last concert you saw?' Hannah Montana (Miley Cyrus)/Aly & AJ #'Hot tea or cold tea?' cold ICED TEA IS LIFE #'Tea or coffee?' coffee (well that's contradictory now isn't it) #'Favorite type of cookie?' sugar but like a certain kind? (: #'Can you swim well?' yes #'Can you hold your breath without holding your nose?' but of course #'Are you patient?' HAHAHA no but sometimes I pretend to be #'DJ or band, at a wedding?' dj that way you can have all sorts of hip music #'Ever won a contest?' yes I win a lot of raffles #'Ever have plastic surgery?' nah #'Which are better black or green olives?' I have actually never had an olive but there is a 95% chance I don't like them #'Best room for a fireplace?' living room #'Do you want to get married?' yeah okay I hope you realize most of these are v. sarcastic and this was v. weird and I'm sorry ALSO PSA I WILL NOT BE ON UNTIL NEXT MONDAY I'M GOING TO NARNIA Category:Blog posts